Mid-Boss
Vyers, also known as Mid-Boss, or The Dark Adonis, is a character debuting in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. Since then, he has made cameo appearances in other Nippon Ichi games. A narcissistic, aristocratic demon with a French accent, he knocked off competition for the throne before being defeated by Laharl. Despite his declarations of revenge, he becomes a running gag who attempts to steal the show. Disgaea: Hour of Darkness It is unknown where he came from, but the demon known as Vyers was the recent leader in the battle for the throne until Laharl awakened from his slumber. Vyers often refers to himself as the Dark Adonis; however, Laharl, deeming Vyers unworthy of any real title, brands him with the name 'Mid Boss', which sticks for the rest of the game. Speaking in a cultured tone seasoned with French, Vyers is very conceited and confident in his own abilities. However, whenever he is about to lose, he either comes up with an excuse (such as stomach cramps) or leaves battle wrapped in bandages. Because he lost to Laharl, Vyers sees Laharl as a rival even though Laharl doesn't even see anything in Vyers. Oddly enough, he isn't above helping his rivals either. Vyers is also something of an actor. Even for the player it's usually hard to tell when he's playing a role and when he's being himself. There's a great deal more to him than meets the eye. He is also good at heart, as proved when he held Flonne's necklace, which harms the wicked, with impunity. Vyers is a reincarnation of King Krichevskoy, Laharl's father, as he has a similar appearance and voice, as well as appearing alongside Laharl's mother in one of the endings. It is also confirmed in Disgaea Arbook. Also in the manga, Vyers knows every passage in the Overlord's Castle, and Flonne even stated that "He sure knows a lot for a guest". It should be noted that in Etna Mode, Vyers keeps his name until the endgame, though a reference to "Mid-Boss" is made when a Prinny says that he was voted "Most susceptible to earn a degrading name" in the Prinny Times. Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories The player faces Dark Adonis Vyers as a Hidden Boss in the stage unlocked by the Dark Assembly bill titled "I want to see the ending". Rozalin assumes that he's the final boss, but Adell retorts that Vyers is better suited as a 'Mid Boss', which enrages him. When defeated, he dismisses his loss as a fluke and treats the player to their promised "ending" (which is nothing more than the credit reel with artwork of Vyers in the background.) In Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days Vyers is battled in the exact same way. However, after beating his map and starting a new cycle, if you pass his bill again you unlock another bill that let's you recruit him as a playable character. Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Vyers appears in Disgaea 3 to become a teacher at Evil Academy. When he first appeared, Mao didn't believe him to have incredibly high level power and thought he only had "Mid-Boss Level" power which of course insulted Vyers greatly. After the battle it is revealed that Vyers was working for Mao's Dad to make sure that Mao was becoming a good Overlord. Mao gave him a job as a teacher because of that. In battle, Vyers is once again a Monster Type character and has access to his Adonic Buster move from Disgaea 2. His native Evility, Harem, increases his stats by 5% for every ally unit if all ally units are female. He can Magichange into a sword and one of his new moves, Super Adonis, has him create multiple clones of himself which Magichange with him while he tosses them at the enemies. Other Appearances He appears in Phantom Brave along with the three main Characters of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness as Hidden Bosses and is playable should the player beat him. When facing him, his main theme Beautiful Round Dance from Disgaea still plays. Category:Recurring Characters